Party Time! Sequel
by Chibi AniAngel
Summary: Sequel to Party Time! Relena has something to tell Heero... ch.3 up!
1. Party Time! Sequel

Party Time Sequel 

Pt. 1 

By: ChibiAniAngel a.k.a. Star, Animesweets

AN: Yeah I know this about the 200th time I've changed my pen name. ::Dodges flying objects:: This is the last time! I swear! Anywayz, the fic is the sequel to Party Time obviously. I got lots of e-mails asking for it. So here it is. Also, I won't post chapters up unless I get 10 reviews per part. You people don't like me anymore do ya? ::sniffles:: How mean!

SarahStarFlower: Oh get over it!

ChibiAniAngel: ::blink:: How did you get here?

SarahStarFlower: Teleportation?

ChibiAniAngel: Oh kewl! Wanna do my disclaimers?

SarahStarFlower: Why not? ::shrugs::

SarahStarFlower: ChibiAniAngel does not own Gundam Wing…which reminds me….YOU OWE ME A KANG TA POSTER! ::sprouts fangs::

ChibiAniAngel: ::sweatdrops:: Well folks….um…on with the story. See ya! ::runs away with SarahStarFlower chasing her::

Pt. 1

Relena slowly made her way out of the building. Dozens of thoughts were whizzing around in her mind. The meeting had been boring as usual. After the whole Apollos ordeal she had gone to Milliardo and Noin about her position. Strangely, they had insisted that she not resign from either of her duties. If she did another war might break out; Relena saw some sense in this, however she refused to preach about pacifism, though she would handle treaties and such. Her thoughts wondered to her home and…Heero. She felt a sickening feeling the pit of her stomach. She knew why it was there, her thoughts turned to the reason. _How can I possibly tell Heero? What will he say? Sally is the only one who knows so far. Damn, this is confusing! _She continued to think these thoughts when she entered her new black BMW. _At least reporters are not surrounding me anymore_. She soon reached her home. _This is not going to be easy_. Relena thought before plastering a smile and walking inside.

"Surprise!" People shouted, popping out of different hiding places. Relena carefully read the banner hanging across the foyer, 'Happy Birthday Relena'. _Oh no! Today's my birthday! With all the worrying about Heero I completely forgot!_ The other guests looked at her in wonder because of Relena's expressionless face. "Honey, is something wrong?" Heero asked gently. Relena snapped back into the real world. She mumbled an apology "Sorry, I just kinda forgot it was my birthday…" Relena looked down in embarrassment before giving a real smile. "Thank you guys so much! It's wonderful, it really wasn't necessary though." Relena beamed.

"Of course it was Mrs. Relena." Quatre said taking a sip of tea. "It's so like 'Lena to forget her own birthday." Duo said as he handed out cake. "Mrs. Relena has always been caught up in important affairs to ever think about her own." Dorothy added. Relena noted with relief that there weren't as many people there as she had originally thought. It was just the Gundam Pilots, Hilde, Catherine, Sally, Dorothy, Noin. Milliardo, and Lady Une. It was still quite large in her opinion. Relena silently noticed with mild anger that there was some liquor there. Not enough to get drunk but still, it made her uneasy. 

"Here ya go Lena." Duo said as he handed her a small glass of wine. Relena just held it for a moment. She used to drink it before. She couldn't drink it now. Her secret would get hurt. _My secret being that I'm pregnant. Already one month has gone by, and I still haven't told Heero. Oh boy…_ "Uh…no thanks Duo. I've got …um…some work to do. You have fun, I'll be at the table okay?" Relena didn't wait for a reply, she thrust the glass back into Duo's hands. Quickly, she picked up her briefcase and sat down at a nearby table, she took out some documents and a pen and began working.

Relena's briefcase was snapped shut with a loud 'THWACK'. Relena jumped out of her seat and realized it had been her brother who had scared her out of her mind. "Milliardo don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack!" Relena teased before turning her attention back to her papers. The guests sighed. Milliardo tore the paper she was working on away from her hands. "Relena it's your birthday. Take a break." He said in a commanding tone. Relena looked at him with a slightly annoyed yet amused face. She snatched back the paper. "I can't do that dear brother. I have to approve this Neo-Titanium shipment from L1, then review the documents on the former mobile suit factories. Plus there's the treaty for the Sank Kingdom and L5 for…" Relena didn't finish her sentence as her mouth was quickly covered by her husband's hand.

Once Heero removed his hand Relena frowned. "Why did you do that?" She asked. The guest simply rolled they're eyes or sighed. "This is a time for celebration, not work." Milliardo started to take the papers away from Relena again, but she stubbornly grabbed them. Soon it was a sibling tug-o-war. They were both being careful not to rip the papers, but still trying to beat the other. Relena was pleading while doing this. "C'mon Milliardo just let me sign the Treaty from Brussels at least, then I'll stop!" She said giving another tug on her papers. "The Treaty from Brussels is 235 pages long Relena!" Milliardo yelled, gripping the papers but still being careful not to tear them. Heero watched this display with amusement, as did the other guests. Heero then flipped Relena over his shoulder from her seat. Relena let out a small yelp and the papers flew out of her hand. Zechs quickly grabbed them, stuffed them in her briefcase and tossed it to Pargan. "Hey that's not fair!" Relena yelled as she hit Heero's back futilely. "Put me down now Heero Yuy or you can have the couch tonight!" Relena yelled. Heero obliged Relena, not wanting to spend a night on the couch as he had done in the past, it wasn't worth it.

"Looks like Heero's got his leash on properly." Duo joked. He was quickly rewarded with Heero's glare. "If looks could kill…" Was all Duo said. They returned to the party, Relena being careful not to drink any liquor. She went out to the balcony and looked at the moon. "Have you told him yet?" A voice asked, coming up behind her. "Not yet Sally." Relena said turning her attention to her friend. "What's holding you back?" Sally asked. "I'm afraid…" Relena said. "Afraid?" Sally said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "The Relena Peacecraft who nearly died SEVERAL times during a bloody war, including being threatened by her now-husband, is afraid?" Sally mocked.

Relena put a sad smile on. "Yes, afraid. What if Heero leaves me? I mean it took him forever just for him to realize he had a life to live. Would he really want a child?" Relena asked. "That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself Relena. I know I was shocked when I tested you and found out you were pregnant, but I was happy for you. So, I'm pretty sure Heero will be too. It's your decision though." Sally said lightly. "I will be 'what' too?" Heero asked as he walked out onto the balcony. _Oh man…_ Was Relena's only thought.


	2. Party Time! Sequel pt.2

Party Time Sequel ch.2

By: Chibi AniAngel

AN: Don't blame me if it's bad. Ok? Oh and read ch.1 first or this won't make sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…..or this would have happened a LOT sooner.

"I will be 'what' too?" Heero repeated a second time. Relena was too afraid to move. Sally decided to come to her rescue. "That you'll be happy to know Relena loves her party." Sally said. _Ok, that was a lame excuse._ Sally thought after she spoke. Relena backed it up anyway. "Yes. It is truly one of the nicest things anyone has ever done." Relena said while quickly edging toward the door. Once near enough she bolted inside to engage in a conversation. Sally was right behind her. "Cutting it kinda close princess." Sally said with a hint of humor. "I don't think it's very funny Sally. Now Heero will think we're up to something." Relena complained. "Well we ARE up to something." Sally replied.

"I need some chocolate covered pickles and shrimp." Relena said suddenly. "Oh yeah Relena. Point out the obvious with you're pregnancy cravings." Sally told her. "But I want some NOW!" Relena yelled the last word, she was becoming seriously crabby. Sally looked around at the guests questioning faces. "Uh…right Relena. Let's go see them." Sally said trying to throw some people off. Then she promptly dragged Relena out the door and shoved her in the car. Sally turned on the car and drove onto the street. 

"Relena are you insane!?" Sally yelled. Relena realized what she did and put her head down. "I'm sorry Sally, it's just I had a major craving." Relena explained sheepishly. "Look Relena as long as you want to keep you're pregnancy a secret you're going to have to A.) Control you're cravings. B.) Control you're temper. And C.) Do NOT, I repeat do NOT act out of the ordinary." Sally said as she pulled into a local convenience store parking lot. Relena and Sally jumped out of the store and grabbed everything Relena wanted. They paid and got back in the car.

"This is insane Relena. Between you're morning sickness, cravings, placidness, tiredness, and not to mention the fact you'll be a balloon in a few short months might give away suspicion." Sally said. They pulled into Relena's driveway. "Thanks for reminding me I'm going to be huge soon. Anyway, I'm not going to hide it forever….just for as long as possible." Relena said as she opened the car door with her groceries. "I'd like to see you try." Sally smirked as she followed Relena. "You're turning into Wufei with that smirk." Relena scowled. That comment made Sally smirk even more.

They walked inside and went to the kitchen quickly. "Where were you Relena?" Hilde asked as she came in. "I just had a major cravi…." Relena stopped short, realizing what she was saying. _IDIOT!_ Her mind screamed. Hilde's eyes got huge. "Relena…are you…are you…pregnant?" Hilde asked, stumbling over words. When neither Relena nor Sally replied, Hilde's eyes got even wider. "That's why you've been acting so moody and eating weird stuff." Hilde smirked. "It's not that obvious is it?" Relena asked. "Not really but I tend to notice things others don't." Hilde replied. 

Then the conversation hit Hilde full force. "OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO TELL DUO!" Hilde was already out the door when Sally and Relena tackled her in the living room. "Relena what are you doing?" Heero asked. "Me? Um..nothing! We were just ah..talking." Relena replied nervously. Hilde realized that Relena's pregnancy was a secret then. "Why won't you and Sally get off Hilde then?" Heero asked with a tinge of curiosity. "We can't until she promises not to speak a word of what was said in the kitchen or she will die by my hands, pacifist or not!" Relena spoke with anger and a glare directed in Hilde's path. Hilde visibly gulped. The guests all gasped at Relena's outburst. Sally quickly tackled Relena, leaving Hilde. She pulled Relena into the next room, knowing she was having a MAJOR mood swing. Hilde just sat on the floor feeling dazed. "Hilde, what was that all about?" Duo asked. The other guests pondered the same thing. Hilde looked from the kitchen to Duo, the kitchen, then to Duo again. Hilde opened her mouth to speak. "Relena's…."

AN: Ohhhh. Gotta end it there! U want the rest. Well then I gotta get ten reviews. No flames please! Thanks.^_^  



	3. Party Time! Sequel pt.3

"Relena's…

AN: This is the third chapter of Party Time! The Sequel. I hope you like it. Read and Review if you want the next chapter cause I'm thinking of quitting the story. Anyways, here it is!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, my stories wouldn't be fanfiction, they would be scripts!

"Relena's…." Hilde sucked in her breath. "Relena's mad at me because I made fun of her over something really embarassing for her. Sorry about the show." With that Hilde got up and calmly walked to the kitchen again. 

"That was weird…." Duo commented. The others just nodded.

~In the Kitchen~

Immediately Relena pounced on Hilde. "You didn't tell them did you!!!??? You better have not!!!!" She said threatningly. "Of course not Relena, now calm down." Hilde said as she pried Relena's hands from her neck. "Relena, you have to stop having the mood swings….never mind that's impossible…try to CONTROL them until you want to tell Heero." Sally said. "Why haven't you told him anyway? He's already married to you." Hilde asked. "Well…I don't know how he'd react. I mean we had to go through the whole Apollos ordeal before he actually REALIZED he loved me. What if he doesn't want a kid? Would he leave me? Would he be happy?" Relena stomped her foot. "He's just so hard to figure out! Damn his stupid training! I never know what he's thinking or how he'll react!" 

"Let's just try and make it through tonight without another escapade okay?" Sally told the two of them. They nodded slowly before heading back out into the party.

The night went pretty well from then on. Guests mingled, presents were distributed, and promptly ripped open. Finally it was time for cake. "Here Relena." Hilde offered Relena a piece of cake. Relena started to turn a light shade of green. "Are you alright Relena? Is everything…..oh!" Hilde said as she realized what was happening. Relena rushed to the bathroom and threw the door closed. Hilde nodded at Sally before setting her cake down and walking up to the bathroom door. Hilde knocked quietly. "Relena, you alright bud?" She only received gagging noises as an answer. Hilde sighed and caught Sally's eyes. Sally walked to the center of the room. "MAY I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION PLEASE?!?!" The guests looked at her. "Great party everyone! Mrs. Yuy was extremely surprised and she enjoyed it thoroughly. I'm sorry to say she isn't feeling well at the moment and I ask each of you to go home and get some rest yourselves. Great job everyone!" Sally said and went over to Hilde. "We have to go Hilde, it'll look odd if we stay when I just told everyone to leave." Sally explained. "What about Relena?" Hilde asked. "She'll be fine." Sally shooed her to the front door. The guests all left quickly enough and Heero and Relena were soon alone. 

~Two weeks later~

Heero walked into his home quietly, his normally semi-happy face was gone. In it's place was the cold mask used during the war. He sat down on the couch and sighed as Relena walked in. 

"Heero, what's wrong?" Relena asked. "The Gundam Pilots have been assigned an important mission from the Preventer Headquarters. Lady Une asks that we leave tomorrow morning." Heero couldn't even look at Relena as he said it. Relena's heart was thudding in her chest. "Oh….how long will you be gone?" She asked in a high voice. "We could be gone for months. The rebels seem extremly sophisticated. We're gonna have a hard time defeating them without mobile suits at our disposal." Heero said gruffly. _NO! NO! NO! This means I gotta tell him now! This wasn't how I wanted to tell him!!! Damn!_ She sucked in her breath. _Oh well. Here goes!_ "Heero I…." Relena was interuppted by a loud banging on the door. "Hold that thought Relena." Heero walkked to the door and opened it to reveal a very tired Quatre, who was gasping for breath. "H-Heero….Lady Une sent me an urgent message. She said we have to leave now. The terrorists are moving faster than anticipated. Our things will be forwarded to us at a later time. Let's go!" Quatre said in a rush and ran back to his car. 

"Relena I'm sorry. I have to go. I promise I'll come back to you though." Heero said and gently kissed her on the lips. "But Heero! I-I…" Relena stammered. "I'm sorry love." With that Heero grabbed his jacket off the couch and ran to Quatre's car, jumped in, and sped away. "Heero…."


End file.
